Mass Effect: Silver's C-Sec Adventures of Awesomeness
by The Joeker
Summary: Silver is back on a new adventure! follow the ex-Major, now Detective Chief Superintendent, his new found partner, ally and friend Detective Inspector Vakarian as they drink coffee, eat doughnuts and fight to maintain order on the Citadel, they take on 5 cases, all of which may lead to corruption within C-Sec itself? ah, trenchcoats and cigars, all common in a Detective's life
1. Ch 1: Rare Steak and Jimbajumbajamba

I stepped off the transport… my first day on the Citadel, I didn't look at it from the outside, I was buried deep in thought about Torfan and my 'demotion' I was still 'Commander Silver but all I was in charge of was the Presidium, even Palin had to answer to me apparently, it was Hackett's way of saying 'sorry' I guess, I walked up the steps to Executor Palins office and took in the view from the balcony, the Presidium was beautiful, but nothing to real air, real sun, real rain

"ah, Commander Silver" came a voice

I turned around and Palin was standing there, a datapad in hand, presumably a profile on me

"Exec Palin, sir" he said and saluted

"no need for that Palin, at ease" I said and stuck my hand out

"thanks, I'll admit I don't like taking orders from a human, but after hearing about Torfan I admire your ruthlessness and ability to get the job done no matter the cost, even Akuze and the Blitz, very impressive, I'd never thought I'd say this to a human, but it'll be a damn honour to serve under you" he said and took my hand

"thanks"

"I think you should talk to one of our more… rogue agents, he's waiting for you in the Embassy, I'll be at C-Sec if you need me"

I nodded and followed him out but rather than go down the steps I kept walking to the Embassy

Udina might be there… maybe?

I walked in and… was it? no… it just looks like him…

"sir" saluted the Turian

"it's Silver, and you are…?"

"my name is Garrus, Garrus Vakarian as you know I'm an agent in C-Sec"

My mouth almost dropped

"sir-ilver?" he corrected

"I haven't received a knighthood yet, I'm still waiting on that one" I smiled

"that one of your human medals?"

"come on, we're buying dinner, on me to pay your due, you can tell me why Palin wants me to talk to you"

"thanks Silver"

"now you're getting the hang of it"

we headed to a restaurant that served both Dextro and Levo

we ordered our food and drink and started to talk

"so, what's the dealio?" I asked

"well, as Palin probably told you I'm a bit of a rogue"

"on Earth that would be classed as bragging, for Turians I'm guessing that's bad"

"our race tend to be 'good soldiers'"

"and you're a maverick?"

"you could say that... ah, food's here"

I was plated up with a juicy rare steak and Garrus got... jimbajumbajamba, I dunno

as I cut into my steak I gestured for Garrus to continued

"well, it was a drug ring, the leader was a kid, inconspicuous enough, right?"

I nodded as we both took a bite out of our meals

as he swallowed some of his meal he continued

"anyway, I was convinced the kid had his stash at his house, because I 'persuaded' some of his goons to tell me, which Palin obviously wasn't happy about"

"nice, you get the job done no matter how unless it involves innocents being hurt"

"I agree, anyway, Palin allowed me to raid the kids house, so we bust in the door and what? nothing, the kid was on his couch, smiling as cocky as you please and said 'can I help you officer?' little bastard got off free"

"thats a bitch" I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin

"you can say that again"

"where do you think it is now?"

"I'd say in his trash, or hidden at one of his associates houses

"maybe he sold them?"

"no they're worth more to him in his possession so he can sell some when demand is high and he knows it"

"hmm, I see, where could he hide them then...?"

I looked over at two men that exchanged a package by walking past one another and bumping, making it look like an accident

"hey, G look" I gestured with my head to the man looking around him, paranoid

"lets go" he said and quickly got up

I left a chit with 45 creds on it to pay

we power walked after him and got our pistols ready

we got to the second meeting point and watched the package exchange hands again

this happened another few times before Garrus whispered

"I recognise him, he's one of the leaders lieutenants!"

"we're getting close" I said

we followed him to a abandoned building, why can't they ever hide things in strip clubs or bars?

we waited for him to come out

"how long have you been following this case?" I asked

"long enough, about 4 weeks"

suddenly he walked out but at the last minute he spun around and instantly recognised Garrus

"shit C-Sec!" he cursed and pulled a pistol

before he could shoot we had already drawn and had pumped him full of(lead?)... bullets

"we should get some backup before raiding this place, it's abandoned so Palin shouldn't have any objections" said Garrus

"you do that, I've got something to do first"

he went back to C-Sec while I went behind an alleyway and shifted into S.W.A.T armour(gas mask) seeing as I don't know what C-Sec humans use, turns out I can also 'create' a gun that fires solid viral bullets that look like normal bullets but hurt a lot more

I'd hardly used my powers since coming here, I didn't like using them, it felt like cheating to be honest

I created a S.W.A.T smg(MP5) and headed to C-Sec where I saw a group of cops getting geared up

they took one look at the fully armed man in the doorway and raised their guns

I took my gas mask off

"I'm Commander Silver, I'm in charge of this investigation"

"actually Palin just informed me you're _Detective _Silver now"

Garrus came out of the locker room in more armour than I've ever see him in

"you look ready to go"

"I am"

he picked up an assault rifle and stood next to me

"right men, lets stuff it in the chuff"!" I said and waved for them to follow me

we took a police car to the scene

"wouldn't it be better to turn the sirens _off, _maybe then they won't know we're coming?"

before the driver could say anything we were there

we disembarked and got ready to breach the door

I put my hand on Garrus' shoulder and aimed my rifle in the other hand, he was crouched and I was standing

one person was standing in the doorway, ready to kick it open

I gestured

3...2...1...*clenches fist* with my hand and he busted the door down

we moved in and were immediately shot at, this was definitely the right place

we opened fire

I aimed right and up and shot a guy on a balcony, he fell off and hit another guy below who I finished off

I aimed down to a guy who'd picked up a combat knife and was running at us

I shot him in the face and booted his corpse away

then I shot a guy who appeared from behind a pile of what was definitely drugs

he noticed I saw him and got back behind them

I put a piercing mod onto my gun and took aim

I shot where he would be, I knew the bullet wouldn't reach him because of his shields but it would pierce the stack

I saw the drugs(imagine it's cocaine like) red sand poof out of the stack and hit him in the face, he coughed and spluttered and stumbled into my line of sight

my piercing mod would tear through his shields with a clear shot

he tried to run

I lined his head up in my sights and pulled the trigger

his head went backwards and his body flew forwards and he slid to the floor as if he'd tripped up

the rest of them were dead as well when I looked around

"I see you're no stranger to combat situations" said Garrus

"you can say that again" I said as I took the gasmask off

"what are you wearing anyway?"

"combat gear"

"not what I'd call 'combat' gear" teased Garrus

"no, it's not really, I use this during foreplay in the bedroom, it _really _turns the girls on to see some guy in a mask emerge from the bathroom with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder, a combat knife and a utility belt"

"that actually _does_ turn Turian women on" said Garrus

"you're fucking with me?"

"nope"

"you're fucking with me" I said with a smile

"I'm honestly not" he said also smirking

"let's get back to the Academy, I'll ask someone else" I rolled my eyes

"yes, sir, and is it just me or is someone looking for a Turian girlfriend?" he said in a mocking tone and sarcastically saluted

"keep that tone up Vakarian and you're working coffee/Turian coffee duty at the Academy"

"oh haha"

I kept my gaze on his

"wait, are you serious?" I saw the panic in his eyes

And I couldn't hold it anymore

I started laughing and patted him on the shoulder

"don't… don't worry, you won't be working coffee duty buddy"

"just as well, Detective Silver, say hello to your new partner" said Palin who was standing in the door and gestured to Garrus

"hello partner" I said

"well, I guess that means I've been promoted?" asked Garrus

"yes, turns out you were right we found a file addressed to the kid, telling him the shipment schedules etc. you saved us a lot of trouble Detective, I believe your rank is equivalent to Detective Chief Superintendent on Earth and_ Assistant_ Detective Vakarian" said Palin, obviously trying to belittle Garrus and make his rank seem smaller than it is

I nodded and got changed into a beige Trench coat, a black suit vest, a white shirt, a loose hanging tie, sunglasses and a fedora

"let's fuck it in the bucket!" I said


	2. Chapter 2: Doughnuts and Asari

A/N: this is a humour filled story of crime, gritty scenes and drama and the occasional bad pun as you may know from my other story

I sat in my office and reached for the doughnut box

'so. hungry...' was the only thought going through my mind as I licked my lips

I grabbed the box... hmmm unusually light...

I set it on my desk, my mouth salivating at the thought of what I'll find inside

I opened the box to find *gasp!*

it was empty!

"who ate my fucking doughnuts?!"

*cut to the theme song, The Hoosiers, Cops and Robbers and a montage of Garrus and Silver doing crazy stunts, narrowly avoiding death, and looking thoughtful in an evidence room, Silver is without his trenchcoat, he puts his hands on a table looking at reports, and rubs his face, obviously tired after a long night, cuts to him jumping out of a window of a 1 story apartment, he lands in a crouched position with his hand on the ground and a smile, as he looks up, his eyes partially covered by his fedora, and his trenchcoat looking like a cape, but the fedora is still remarkably on his head, time freezes and the words **DCS** _**Silver **_flash onto the screen then it shows Garrus kicking in a door, the camera cuts to in front of him with a stern expression and the words _**&**_ **_DDI Vakarian _**flash onto the screen then it shows a picture of them back-to-back with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces looking at the camera, as the words-

_ star __in- _

_** *Silver's C-Sec Adventures of Awesomeness**_*

flash across the screen*

-Third Person POV-

as Silver and Garrus walk out of a shop on the Presidium they start talking

"I wonder why they don't move this place closer to our offices, I mean we're practically their star customers" said Garrus, always the voice of reason

"probably because we'll deplete their whole supply of doughnuts and coffee before the week's out" replied Silver

"at least they'll practically be rolling in cash" countered Garrus

"you know, we're like a paradox, we go back and forth, never agreeing, but there's never a winner"

"thats because we give each other a fighting chance"

"you mean _I _like to give_ you _a fighting chance, wouldn't be fair otherwise"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah, come on, you're making the coffee today" said Silver as he walked into their office

-Silver's POV-

"even after you just said that you're trusting me _NOT _to give you Turian coffee?"

"if you _did_ poison me we wouldn't be much of a partnership anymore"

"true, and the others would get suspicious about the lack of annoying chatter they get from you"

"only to you Garrus, only to you" I said as I switched my terminal on, I smiled as Garrus opened his, a video started playing

"whats this?" he pondered

1:00 later

Garrus was staring wide-eyed at the spectacle in the video he had just watched

he calmly walked to the bathroom and a few seconds later retching could be heard, five minutes later the flushing of the toilet was heard and he came back out, sat down and screamed

"haha, I couldn't resist" I said

"what...what was that video I just watched...?"

"2girls1cup" I said and laughed(if you don't know what that is FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T WATCH THE VIDEO!)

"oh dear spirits, the title makes it worse" he said and deleted the video shaking his head of the thoughts

"can't believe that's still up" I chuckled and read a case file that had been sent... by the Shadow Broker?

"hey G, c'mere" I said

he walked over and read the case file with me

"it seems legit" he said

"yeah, thats the problem, it could be a trap"

"or it could be a case" he countered

"agreed... sort of..." I said and we walked down the street to our car

we drove to the street and got out, I looked in an alleyway and saw an Asari, the one in the photo attachment of the case file

she was being held at gun point

I ran at and shot the guy holding her

the other two turned and went to shoot

Garrus clipped one while I got my knife out, jumped on the other and jammed it into the guys throat

"are you ok?" I asked as I got up, wiping the blood from the knife on his corpse

"I'm fine, oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said and hugged me

she hugged Garrus as well

"it's ok, we're detectives, I'm DCS Silver, this is DDI Vakarian" I said and showed her my badge as did Garrus

"my name is Saphyria, and thank you again but... but I sense... you're troubled..." said the girl called Saphyria

"what? me? no!"

"I know you are, let me help you, you find trouble centering yourself"

"thats true Silver, it's not healthy" admitted Garrus

"ok, but how can you help?"

"try to relax, slow, deep breaths, let go of your physical shell, reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another, every action sends ripples across the galaxy, every idea must touch another mind to live, each emotion must mark another's spirit, we are all connected, every living being united in a single glorious existence, open yourself to the universe Detective, embrace eternity!"

suddenly I had shared emotions of a lifetime, every time Saphyria has felt anything other than anger I felt, I shared, I knew, I thought I'd left this part of myself behind me, I was thankful to have it back, it faded quickly but I knew it would develop slowly

I opened my eyes

"you ok?" asked Garrus

"yeah, anyway Saphyria-"

"call me Saphy" she said

"ok _Saphy_, we got a case file and it said you have information on a drug ring? the one that replaced the one we took down?"

"yes, one of their bosses is here on the Citadel, and he's the one that actually runs operations on the Citadel, so if you arrest him their operation here should crumble"

"thank you Saphy, do you know why the Broker wants them gone?"

"they've been disturbing his information racket, offering drugs for info, he fears the idea will catch on to some of his/her competitors"

"I guess I understand his/her concern but, why reach out to C-Sec?"

"he more than likely they sent it to _you_ on purpose, they probably know about your troubled past, besides, the Broker will owe you for this, they don't forget favours paid to them and who they owe them to- woahhh" she said and I caught her as she fainted

"Garrus! call an ambulance!"

A/N: ohhhh mystery... it's not really unless you haven't played Mass Effect


End file.
